a long way to your heart
by Skullgirl21
Summary: rin kagamine  tiene un agridulce secreto: esta enamorada de su hermano gemelo, cosa que le rompe el corazon al mismo tiempo de ser su mas grande alegria, aunque todo eso cambia cuando este se va a tokio a cumplir su sueño de ser cantante... posible lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos! Como estan? Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, básicamente este es un RinxLen el cual tengo un largo tiempo queriendo hacer, pero nada me salía hasta que escuchando una canción y leyendo un fic de otra pagina me inspire para con esta historia…. Y espero que les guste….

-bla bla bla- conversaciones

-"bla bla bla"- pensamientos

Disclaimer: los personajes de vocaloid no me pertecen, lo único que me pertenece es la historia presentada en este fic…

Ahora sin mas aquí el primer cap

…..

Adiós…por ahora

Como una chica se puede enamorar de alguien que le hace tanto daño?- se preguntaba aquella rubia mientras miraba por la ventana las pequeña gotas de lluvia que caian por el cristal. Suspiro por decimoctava vez en toda la noche, mientras esperaba que ninguna lagrima siguiera el ejemplo de las gotas

-Rin- llamo a su puerta un chico rubio muy parecido a ella, esta solo voltio para encararlo con una falsa sonrisa

-Len-…

-ya la cena esta lista, nuestra madre nos espera- declaro el rubio con un tono un tanto serio

-esta bien, voy en un minuto-

-sucede algo rin?- el chico parecía estar preocupado por su gemela

-si, claro- afirmo la rubia simulando aKlegría –"si tan solo supieras lo que me pasa….Len"- pensó

-bien, te espero abajo- dijo len desapareciendo por el corto pasillo

La rubia suspiro de nuevo, estaba batiendo un nuevo record en ello y es que asi era ella Kagamine Rin estaba enamorada de su hermano, y no solo su hermano sino que era su hermano gemelo aunque ella durante un tiempo lo negara, y pensara que era solo un amor fraternal llena de la inocencia que 2 hermanos de 5 años se podían dar cuando se besaron por primera vez en aquella casa del árbol o cuando fingían su boda en el patio trasero de su casa, donde los peluches y muñecos de acción eran los únicos testigos del "acepto"

Quien diría que esos juegos se convertirían en el mas grande sueño de la rubia, que veía como poco a poco la adolescencia hacia que los limites de una relación se vieran mas claros .Ella no podía dejar de pensar en eso, aun cuando llego al primer piso de su hogar y se dirigió al comedor en donde se encontraban ya esperándola la madre de ambos y su gemelo, aquel chico que le quitaba la respiración.

La cena transcurrió normalmente para la familia de 3, ya hacia varios años en que una fuerte pelea entre los mayores de la casa terminara en un eminente divorcio , naturalmente la madre se quedo con la custodia de los únicos 2 hijos de la pareja mientras que su padre se mudo a la gran ciudad empezando de nueva una vida con una familia diferente aunque aun visitaba a los chicos en fechas especiales, aunque estaba mas que claro que los gemelos no estaban muy interesados en profundizar su relación con su progenitor..y fue precisamente por eso que la noticia que dio el menor de los chicos impresiono tanto a las mujeres de la casa

-me ire a vivir a Tokio con papá y su nueva esposa- dijo calmado, aunque se imaginaba las respuestas que recibiría

-¿¡que!- grito sorprendida la mayor de la sala

-ma..- intento reclamar len , pero no funciono

-¿que acaso hice algo mal?, ¿Qué ya no quieres vivir conmigo?- decia la madre al borde del llanto

-ma… deja el drama…no es nada de eso, tu eres una madre asombrosa- empezó el chico, ah decir verdad no era la primera ves que su madre armaba aquellos episodios, desde su separación la autoestima de aquella mujer había bajado considerablemente y aun no parecía recuperarse

-ma…rin…escuchen…-len suspiro sabia que esto seria difícil, el adoraba a su madre y a su hermana asi que la separación seria tan dura para el como lo seria para ellas, pero el sabia que era algo que tenia que hacer –lo que paso fue, que hace unos meses escuche que las inscripciones estaban abiertas para ganar una beca para estudiar en el instituto musical vocaloid , ese es el mejor instituto de música que hay en el país, ellos enseñan de todo hasta vocalización hasta como pararte en un escenario….ustedes saben que ese siempre ha sido mi sueño –Len callo por un momento esperando respuesta de sus chicas, pero al no recibirla prosiguió- no pense que quedaría, pero cuando vi la oportunidad supe que no la podiadejar pasar, que si no mandaba mi demo, no me perdonaría jamás, asi que lo hice y esta mañana recibi una llamada de meiko sakine una de las directoras del IMV y me dijo que todos quedaron impresionados al oir mi canción y que quieren que empieze clases en el próximo periodo el mes que viene , ya que papa vive en Tokio le pregunte si podía vivir con el por un tiempo y el acepto…lamento decirle esto asi pero las cosas pasaron tan rápido…-termino su explicación esperando que su madre y su hermana hubieran entendido

-cuando te mudarías?- pregunto la madre

-como dije las clases empiezan en un mes tal ves me mude en 3 semanas ya que me gustaría tener al menos una semana para asimilar todo-

-Len- la madre tomo cariñosamente la mano de su hijo- se como tu madre que para ti cantar y presentarte ante un publico es tu mas grande sueño, el echo de poder expresar como te sientes es algo maravilloso para ti….asi que si me dices que este lugar te dara la oportunidad de realizar tu sueño y estas seguro que es lo mejor de lo mejor…entonces tienes toda mi bendición- ambos sonrieron ante la aprobación de la mayor pero aun no se sabia la opinión de lo otra persona presente en la sala

-Rin?- ambos voltearon a ver a la nombrada, pero esta parecía absorta en sus pensamientos de repente y sin previo aviso, se levanto y desapareció corriendo del lugar subiendo las escaleras hasta encerrarse en su habitación mientras dejaba que unas cuantas lagrimas que habían amenazado por salir desde hace unas horas encontraran su camino hacia la libertad resbalándose por las blancas mejillas de la muchacha. Ya en las oscuridad de su habitación, Rin lloro postrada en su cama hasta que morfeo vino a buscarla para llevarla al mundo de los sueños

…

3 semanas pasaron rápido para la desgracia de la rubia, 3 semanas en las que ambos hermanos apenas se dirigían la palabra. En ese dia en partículas rin decidió ir al patio trasera de la casa sentándose bajo el árbol en donde antiguamente se ubicaba la casita de madera que fue testigo de su primer y único beso; ella veía hacia la distancia perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no escucho los pasos de su hermano al acercarse

-Rin- llamo el rubio –ven, mama hizo galletas de naranja, tus favoritas no?- el chico solo intentaba animar a su hermana pero esta solo le dedico una mirada vacia y volvió a su ensimismamiento, Len suspiro

-Rin escucha- se sento al lado de su hermana mayor obligándola a escuchar- si no quieres que me vaya, no lo hare… si logrando mi sueño borrare tu sonrisa, entonces no quiero nada…-

La chica se sorprendió ante aquella afirmación, conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hermano como para saber que hablaba en serio, cosa que la lleno de alegría por un momento pero eso quedo bloqueado ante un naciente sentimiento de culpa

-Len….- Rin finalmente hablo luego de largas 3 semanas de casi silencio. Suspiro antes de continuar, amaba con tanta intensidad al rubio a su lado como para poder dormir en las noches sabiendo que ella seria la culpable de haberle truncado el sueño a su hermanito..a su len- TIENES que ir-

-Rin..-

-Len tienes que ir, se lo importante que esto es para ti, yo tampoco quiero ver tu sonrisa desaparecer, veras, cuando cantas tus ojos se iluminan y yo no soy nadie para quitarte eso, yo estare bien lo prometo…. Solo promete tu a mi que no me olvidaras y que me escribiras siempre que puedas…-

-estas segura, Rin?, por que de ser asi partire mañana en la mañana y…- rin coloco un dedo en los labios del chico

-Len…esta bien- sonrio

-bien, entonces te prometo escribir cada ves que pueda, además de visitarte a y ti y a mama en mis vacaciones, es decir son solo 2 horas de viaje tampoco es que esta al otro lado del mundo- len devolvió la sonrisa de esa forma tan seductora que derretía a Rin, esta solo asintió embelesada por la belleza de su gemelo, y desde ese momento ese ultimo dia de Len en la casa fue como aquellos días que quedaron en la infancia, donde ambos solo se separaban cuando iban al baño y eso por que esra estrictamente necesario del resto, eran como uña y mugre y las risas reinaron en la casa por primera ves en un tiempo.

-es hora de dormir Rin,- dijo el chico mientras se acomodaba en la cama de la rubia esa noche

-QUE?, dormiras aquí?- pregunto sorprendida y sonrojada

-claro por que no, quiero pasar la ultima noche con mi hermana- otra ves esa sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro de el, mientras rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de la gemela mayor, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, a lo cual rin agradeció que sus rostros no se encontraran ya que el rojo de sus mejillas la delataban cual traidoras

-extrañaba tanto estos momento- aclaro en chico bostesando mientras cerraba sus ojos cayendo casi instantáneamente en un sueño profundo, pero a Rin le pasaba lo contrario, la proximidad de ambos cuerpos impedia que el sueño la cubriera

-"basta rin, no es como si no lo fueras a ver de nuevo"- pensó tratando de clamarse a si misma, ya eran las 1:00 am y necesitaba descansar aunque fuera por un momento, aunque en realidad no quería, prefería quedarse mirando el cuerpo dormido de su hermano, ya el dia seria perfecto para pasarlo en el mundo de sueños asi que se recostó en el pecho de su hermano para sentir su calor, mas los latidos de su corazón fueron mas efectivos que una canción de cuna haciando que sus ojos se volvieran cada ves mas pesados, hasta que no pudo mas

-te amo Len- dijo en voz baja antes de quedarse dormida

….

-Rin, Rin- Len susurraba al oído de su gemela, quien dormía plácidamente

-Rin!- grito sin compacion, exaltando a su hermana, quien por un momento parecía haberse quedado sin respiración, Len solo se echo a reir

-Len!, idiota!, por que haces esto?- dijo alterada

-lo siento, solo quería jugar una ultima broma- sonrio con nostalgia, la chica suspiro calmándose y notando algo muy relevante esa mañana

-por que estas vestido?, que hora es?- pregunto confundida

-las 9:00 am, ya me están esperando en la entrada, pero no podía irme sin despedirme de ti- dijo el menor desordenando los cabellos rubios de su acompañante, pero esta solo puso un semblante triste

-te extrañare mucho baka len…-

-y yo a ti, baka Rin- al solo decir esto abrazo fuertemente a su hermana, mientras esta luchaba por no llorar

-Len, rápido se te hace tarde- la madre de ambos de repente apareció para desafortunadamente terminar con aquel abrazo

-bueno adiós…- dijo el chico separando ambos cuerpos y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

-Len espera!...- este voltio a verla –yo…- rin pensó en hacerlo, pensó que tenia que confesarse con su hermano y decirle todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos pero…

-Len… apurate!- el grito de la madre de ambos interrupio la conexión que estaba por darse entre los pensamientos y las acciones de su hija, haciéndola caer en la realidad

-Rin tu que?- pregunto preocupado el menor de los hermanos

-Yo…. Te deseo mucha suerte…- dijo finalmente

-gracias hermana…- el chico sonrio de nuevo saliendo de la habitación dejando a una rin con el corazón roto sola en la habitación, esta solo se voltio a ver a través de la ventana como el Len salía de la casa y le daba un calido abrazo a su madre antes de montarse en el auto que lo llevaría a Tokio, quien no tardo en desaparecer en la distancia, dándole a rin una nueva meta en su vida

-"esta decidido"-penso…-"de alguna manera tengo que entrar en el mismo instituto que Len…trabajare hasta el cansancio para lograrlo…pero lo hare"- se dijo asi misma mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro….

….

Bueno hasta aquí llego el primer espero que les haya gustado…. Quiero decirles que reconosco que haya fallas en la narración ya que aun soy muy débil en la narración en tercera persona pero quería preguntarles algo… si les gusto el fic y quisiera que lo continúe?... de ser que si xDDD, les gustaría que cambie la narración a una en primera persona vista desde el punto de vista de rin o lo dejo como esta?... bueno en fin nos leemos luego espero sus reviewes

Para los que me siguen con the madness of duke venomania el 5to cap esta en progreso, es probable que para la semana que viene lo este publicando

Ahora si ja nee!


	2. Chapter 2: esperanzas

Hola chicos…. Lamento la demora, es que hubo un pequeño inconveniente con el cap. anterior y bueno, … después les explico mejor lo que paso uwu…. En fin, aunque sea contra viento y marea aquí les traigo el segundo cap. de este fic, espero que les guste mucho…este creo que será un poco más corto que los demás… pero bueno eso lo dejo a su criterio… ahora si con el cap.

-Rin y Len son geniales- conversaciones

-"bla bla bla xD"- pensamientos

…..

A long way to your heart cap 2

Esperanzas

-Gracias hermana…- el chico sonrió de nuevo saliendo de la habitación dejando a una Rin con el corazón roto sola en la habitación, esta solo se voltio a ver a través de la ventana como el Len salía de la casa y le daba un cálido abrazo a su madre antes de montarse en el auto que lo llevaría a Tokio, quien no tardo en desaparecer en la distancia, dándole a Rin una nueva meta en su vida

-"Está decidido"-pensó…-"de alguna manera tengo que entrar en el mismo instituto que Len…trabajare hasta el cansancio para lograrlo…pero lo hare"- se dijo así misma mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro….

1 año después…..

Rin dormía plácidamente como siempre, ya desde hace un año soñaba con su gemelo todas las noches, cosa que le alegraba el día sin importarle lo que este trajera

-¿Rin, Rin?- llamo su madre a su oído para despertarla

-¿Len?- respondió la joven rubia aun entre sueños

-hay Rin, ¿sigues soñando con tu hermano no?- la mayor suspiro- NO! Es tu madre rin despierta!-

-¿Mamá que pasa?- Rin se levanto exaltada debido a la reciente interrupción de su sueño

-Son las 12 del medio día, desde que saliste de vacaciones todo lo que haces es dormir- reclamo la mayor

- "Y como no hacerlo, si es lo más cerca que puedo estar de len en estos momentos"- pensó la gemela con un semblante algo triste

-De todas maneras- prosiguió su madre sin darse cuenta de la expresión de su hija, mientras instintivamente recogía algunas de las prendas de ropa que esta había dejado regadas por todo el piso al cambiarse la noche anterior – tu almuerzo esta en el microondas, saldré un rato, ya sabes que hacer, cualquier cosa me llamas- dijo colocando todas las prendas en un cesto y tomándolo para llevarlo a lavar

-Si mamá- Respondió con fastidio la rubia …- diviértete con Takanori-san – termino la oración causándole un gran sonrojo a su madre pero esta solo ignoro a su hija y se retiro por la puerta mientras que Rin se reía por la reacción de su progenitora; y es que durante el último año muchas cosas han pasado, su madre conoció a un buen hombre en uno de esos aburridos viajes al mercado y ahora se veía más feliz que nunca, por su parte Rin solo se enfoco en mejorar sus habilidades como cantante y fue una de las primeras personas en enviar su demo una vez que las audiciones para entrar al instituto musical vocaloid empezaron, pero aunque aun no recibía respuestas del mismo no perdía las esperanzas de estar con su hermano, además que por lo que este le había contado, en cada una de sus llamadas los finas de semana y en las pocas veces que había podido ir a visitarlas en días especiales, sobre lo genial que era la escuela, ya ella misma tenía la ilusión de ser parte de sus estudiantes

Rin logro vestirse con pantalones holgados y una camisa cualquiera, y aun algo desaliñada bajo por las escaleras a buscar su comida, en ese momento el teléfono sonó, la joven lo dejo repicar no tenia las ganas de correr a tomarlo y responder, lo haría si le alcazaba el tiempo sino su contestadora haría el trabajo, pero no tardo mucho tiempo en arrepentirse de esa decisión

La contestadora tomo la llamada y del otro lado se escucho la voz de un mujer –Buen día, mi nombre es Meiko Sakine del Instituto Musical Vocaloid, hablo por la aspirante de Rin Kagamine…-

La nombrada no lo pensó mas y tras una especie de inyección de adrenalina que recorrió su cuerpo esta corrió hasta el teléfono más cercano y contestándolo antes de perder la llamada

-Hola yo soy Rin Kagamine un placer- contesto la rubia agitada pero emocionada

-Si….aja…está bien….- era todo lo que se podía escuchar de lo que la chica decía mientras hablaba por teléfono- entiendo… muchas gracias- finalizo ella colgando la llamada mientras suspiraba, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos para tomar de nuevo el teléfono, marco unos números y lo dejo sonar

-¿hola?- se escucho del otro lado

-mamá…. Espero no estar molestando…-

-No para nada hija, ¿qué paso? ¿Estás bien?- la voz de la madre parecía preocupada

-Sí, me llamaron de la escuela de Len…- dijo en voz baja la joven

-¿y? ¿Qué paso?... hay Rin no me digas que…- decía la madre con aires de tristeza

-ma….- la chica suspiro de nuevo antes de proseguir con su noticia- ¡! ME ACEPTARON!- finalmente grito

-¿cómo?... ¿te aceptaron?... ¿en serio?...- decía la interlocutora algo incrédula

-¡sii! ¡estoy emocionada! esto es increíble, Sakine-san dijo que mis habilidades eran muy buenas y que se sienten honorados por tenerme en su escuela- hablaba la joven con ese pequeño chillido de voz común de cuando alguien está muy emocionado por algo

-¡OMG!, hija eso es increíble, hay que celebrarlo esta noche llevare pizza y helado de cena- decía la mayor de las rubias, ella sabía lo importante que era esto para su hija mayor tanto como lo entendió cuando el año anterior le ocurrió lo mismo con su pequeño Len, y aunque sabía que se quedaría sola, con solo ver la sonrisa de sus hijos bastaba así que todo eso era motivo de una gran celebración

-Muy bien ma, te esperare entonces te quiero- termino de decir la gemela mayor, y al recibir la respuesta de su madre colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en sus labios

-"no puedo creerlo"- pensaba mientras se colocaba la mano en el pecho para intentar controlar su emoción –tengo que decírselo- de inmediato sus ojos se iluminaron y tomo el teléfono por tercera vez ese medio día, volvió a marcar un numero diferente y lo coloco en su oído mientras este repicaba

-Buenas soy Len Kagamine.-se escucho del otro lado del teléfono

-LEN!…- dijo emocionada pero algo la interrumpió- en este momento no puedo atenderlo por favor deje su mensaje después del tono- en ese momento Rin se sintió algo frustrada en realidad según los horarios de su hermano el tenia ese tiempo libre y por lo general contestaba el teléfono y ya era muy extraño tampoco nunca se encontraba cuando llamaba a casa de padre…., pero luego pensó que tal vez estaba estudiando y no quería ser molestado ya que a el siempre le había gustado destacarse en sus cosas, así que rin decidió que era mejor idea darle la sorpresa a su hermano cuando llegara a Tokio, así que sonrió y colgó el teléfono, ya luego le escribiría un mensaje a su celular para ver cómo estaba

Su madre tardaría un buen tiempo en llegar, así que ella solo tomo la decisión de encerrarse en su habitación y tener su propia celebración privada, que constaba en tumbarse en su cama y escuchar música hasta que ella lentamente cayó en su mundo de sueños y fantasías

…-POV de Rin (sueño)-

Me encontraba en una gran ciudad, me supongo que era el centro de Tokio debido al ruido, las luces y los montones de personas que iban de acera a acera ensimismados en sus asuntos; yo estaba en una de esas abarrotadas esquinas esperando a alguien, mire el reloj de mi muñeca izquierda y note que eran las 6:35 de la tarde entonces gire mi mirada al cielo viendo como estaban por desaparecer los últimos rayos de sol, suspire, de verdad estaba comenzando a molestarme, odiaba la impuntualidad aunque eso fuera una hipocresía de mi parte ya que yo nunca podía llegar a tiempo a ningún lugar

-Rin!- alguien llamo a mi espalda, reconocí la voz, era la persona que tanto había esperado y me volví para encararla y reclamarle su tardanza, aunque por dentro estaba más que contenta de verle… se veía tan guapo como siempre

-Len!, que tanto hacías llevo 20 min esperándote!- le alce un poco la voz en señal de mi molestia, y espere que el respondiera, pero para mi sorpresa su voz no fue la que lo hizo

-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa…- menciono una voz femenina que se ocultaba detrás de mi gemelo, quise saber quién era, por que alguien más estaría aquí si este encuentro era solo entre nosotros, quise decir algo pero sentía que mi voz no salía de mi garganta al mismo tiempo len parecía murmurar algo hacia esa extraña presencia a su espalda

-¿Len?- pregunte confundida, mientras parecía que la corta distancia entre mi gemelo y yo se incrementaba y este parecía no notarlo, el solo sonrió de esa manera tranquilizadora que solo usaba para hacerme sentir mejor cuando cometía algún error y se voltio para…abrazar a esa persona?

-¿Len?- dije de nuevo pero esta vez todo se volvió negro

-Rin- una voz me llamaba a lo lejos

-¡¿Len!... ¿Len?- estaba desesperada, al borde de las lagrimas

-Rin despierta cariño….-

…-fin del POV de Rin-

-Rin despierta cariño…-hablo un poco preocupada su madre

-¿Que paso?- pregunto aun aturdida la joven

-Creo que tuviste una pesadilla- dijo la mayor mientras la abrazaba protectoramente

-Ah sí- dijo separándose un poco de su madre, quien le limpio unas cuantas lagrimas que apenas se habían formado en sus ojos

-Ven, traje la pizza y el helado que te prometí, no dejemos que un mal sueño arruine tu celebración-

-Cierto…estudiare con mi hermano..- Rin recuperaba sus fuerzas rápidamente, su cara se ilumino y levantándose de su cama corrió cual niña pequeña hacia el piso de abajo…este era el mejor regalo del mundo y como sea tendría que celebrarlo

….

Un mes había pasado ahora 2 rubias y hombre de pelos castaños esperaban en la puerta de su casa, 2 maletas reposaba a los lados de la entrada, y un auto color negro no tardo en aparecer

-Prométeme que cuidaras hija…tu eres muy hermosa y allá en la gran ciudad hay muchos chicos que…-

-Ma… yo sé cuidarme perfectamente bien, además Len estará conmigo y el no dejara que nada me pase – dijo la joven algo seria

-Lo sé hija...- la abrazo- es que jamás dejare de preocuparme por ustedes, esa es la labor de las madres, me alegro tanto que tú y tu hermano sean así de unidos, al menos se que se cuidaran el uno al otro- dijo con una voz algo quebrada...aunque se sentía verdaderamente orgullosa de sus gemelos aunque el amor que la mayor de ellos sentía por el menor no era lo que ella se imaginaba

-Oigan, el taxi ya está aquí- dijo el hombre mientras tomaba las maletas de la chica, sacando a madre eh hija de su pequeña despedida

Al chica soltó el abrazo de su madre y extrañamente abrazo al hombre –oh Takanori-san prometa que cuidara de mi madre- decía la Kagamine

-Claro que si señorita Rin, jamás le haría daño a tu madre ni dejaría que alguien más se lo hiciera – decía el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Eso espero si me llego a enterar…- Rin soltó su abrazo para mirarlo fijamente, el mayor rio un poco debía admitir que rin se veía hermosa cuando simulaba seriedad, sobre todo porque le recordaba que su madre hacia esas misma expresiones y eso era simplemente encantador

-Rin es hora de irte- dijo la madre tomando la por los hombros haciendo que esta se volteara verla –buena suerte hija- culmino la madre dándole un último abrazo y un último beso a su hija

-Ah vamos ma, no es que me vaya por siempre...-

-Lo sé…pero…-

-Si ma lo sé, ese el trabajo de las madres-

-Promete que me llamaras cuando llegues-

-Si, ma lo hare, te quiero mucho…- termino de decir Rin mientras se montaba en el taxi –adiós ma, adiós Takanori-san- dijo finalmente cerrando la puerta del taxi. Rin no era una persona de despedidas y era mejor terminar con eso antes de que alguien terminara llorando y ya con las maletas dentro todo estaba listo para arrancar y llevar a rin hacia un futuro incierto

….

Listo hahahahaha ya está el cap. espero que les haya gustado….y lamento mucho la demora enserio…el cap. 3 ya está escrito pero no actualizare hasta que actualice the madness of duke venomania hahahaha sorry… bueno espero que les haya gustado nwnU y por fa dejen reviewes son gratis xDD…. Los veo en la próxima Ja Nee! xP


	3. noticias

Hey! Hola como estan? Yo aquí poniéndome al dia con los fics que tenia abandonados…pero como dije en mi otra historia… pasaron cosas que uno no puede controlar y se me hizo casi que imposible actualizar, incluso cuando esta historia esta casi completamente escrita…pero bueno mis discupas por dejarlos asi… enserio no los eh olvidado T_T bueno aquí la conti espero que la disfruten :DDD

Disclaimer: los personajes de vocaloid no me pertenecen, pero si la historia

-bla bla bla bla- conversaciones

-"bla bla bla bla"- pensamientos

"bla bla bla" conversaciones de terceros

Cap 3 noticias

-Promete que me llamaras cuando llegues-

-Si, ma lo hare, te quiero mucho…- termino de decir Rin mientras se montaba en el taxi –adiós ma, adiós Takanori-san- dijo finalmente cerrando la puerta del taxi. Rin no era una persona de despedidas y era mejor terminar con eso antes de que alguien terminara llorando y ya con las maletas dentro todo estaba listo para arrancar y llevar a rin hacia un futuro incierto

POV de Rin

Me encontraba en un parque, usaba un vestido blanco y un sombrero del mismo color aunque el viento parecía querer quitármelo, asi que sostuve con mi brazo derecho mientras miraba en paisaje

-Rin?- escuche que alguien me llamaba, reconoci la voz de inmediato, quería voltear a verlo y tal vez darle un abrazo pero preferí quedarme como estaba

-rin- suspiro- por fin te encuentro – dijo el rubio posicionándose a mi lado con su típica calida sonrisa, yo le devolví el gesto

-len, sabes que siempre estare cerca de ti- dije tranquilamente

-lo se- el sonrio mas ampliamente, verlo de esa manera simplemente me volvia loca

Por lo general en estos momentos de mis sueños len se acerca diciéndome que me ama y me besa de una manera que de la cual hasta romeo y Julieta estarían envidiosos , pero….

-Len!- una voz femenina que ya había escuchado alguna otra ves en mis sueños hizo su aparición

-oh! Estas aquí, ven- dijo mi hermano dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde provenía esa voz y con un gesto de su brazo la invito a acercase, luego me miro de nuevo y con una radiante sonrisa…

-hermana, te presento al amor de mi vida…-

Fin del POV de Rin

-señorita Kagamine?- llamaba el chofer a la rubia pero esta solo se acomodo en su sitio mientras murmuraba algo inentendible, el mayor ya se estaba desesperando, no había manera de despertar a la joven y ya hacia varios minutos que llegaron a su destino, pero justo cuando estaba por hacer otro intento al parecer el sueño de la joven hizo el trabajo de despertarla por el

-len- dijo ella sobresaltada, llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras caia en cuanta de la realidad –donde estamos- pregunto tratando de ubicarse

-ya llegamos . dijo amablemente el chofer bajándose del auto para abrirle la puerta a su pasajera

Rin agradeció el gesto y salió del auto echándole un vistazo a la casa, casi mansión, de su padre, donde se suponía que len había estado viviendo durante el pasado año. Se dirigió a la puerta rezando para que fueses su hermano menor quien la recibiera y tímidamente toco el sonoro timbre mientras el chofer bajaba su equipaje y lo dejaba a uno de los lados de la puerta principal de la casa

Pronto unos sonidos de pisadas hicieron aparición y la perilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse haciendo que el corazón de joven latiera a mil por hora esperando por que sus plegarias hayan sido escuchadas entonces de pronto la puerta se abrió por completo revelando a quien había ido a recibirla y para desgracia de rin no era len sino una mujer joven y bien vestida que fácilmente le llevaría apenas unos 10 años además de que esta poseía un vientre abultado típico de un embarazo; ella era su madrastra

-oh! Tu debes ser rin- hablo la mujer con algo de emoción infantil

-ayame-san- dijo evidentemente decepcionada la mas joven

-lo siento, es que estas mas crecida de lo que recuerdo- dijo ayame sin entender el porqué del tono de voz de su hijastra relacionándolo a echo de no haberla reconocido, aunque era algo obvio ya que rin no la veía desde hacia mucho tiempo

-tu también te vez mas grande- le respondió rin señalando el vientre de la mujer y esta solo rio sonoramente acariciando su estomago

-si lo se, tu pequeño hermano crece fuerte y saludable-

-"si, aunque no es precisamente el pequeño hermano que esperaba ver"- pensó con desgano rin mientras trataba de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro

-querida, quien es?- la voz de un hombre llamo de repente la atención de ambas mujeres

-adivina quien nos sorprende- dijo juguetona la embarazada a su marido el cual se quedo boquiabierto al ver a la mayor de sus hijos allí

-Rin hija que grata sorpresa- dijo el hombre con cierta emoción- pasa pasa- dijo haciéndole señas con sus manos mientras que rin solo obedecía seguida por el chofer que llevaba el equipaje de la rubia

-cuanto le debo?- dijo el mayor sacando unos cuantos billetes de su bolsillo como buscando impresionar a su recién llegada hija, aunque esta poco caso le hizo a aquello

-no se preocupe señor, la señora Kagamine se encargo de todo- hablo el chofer dejando al padre de rin sorprendido mientras volteaba hacia su esposa

-la EX señora Kagamine papa- dijo la chica aclarando las cosas, en realidad aun no entendía por que su madre aun mantenía su apellido de casada luego de la separación

-bueno gracias de todos modos- dijo el hombre dándole un billete al hombre dejando algo avergonzada a su hija

-y bien que te trae por aquí?- dijo este una ves que el chofer se fue

-visitar a Len supongo- hablo apresuradamente su madrastra, que para ser sinceros le daba mas confiaza a Rin que incluso su propio padre

-de echo….- espero un poco – fui aceptada en la misma escuela de len- dijo finalmente ante el asombro de los mayores

-por que no nos avisaste?, hubiera preparado un habitación para ti –hablo nuevamente la mujer invitándola a sentarse en uno de los caros muebles del lugar

-queria darles una sorpresa- mintió un poco al mencionarlos a todos en general

-estoy segura que tu hermano se sorprenderá bastante, el te extraña horrores y como no si han estado juntos desde el vientre- esta ves hablo el padre

-si eso espero- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa para luego preguntar –por cierto, donde esta el?- eso realmente le interesaba

-no lo se, el no llama desde ayer- dijo su madrastra con un poco de preocupación

-salio de viaje?- dijo rin algo extrañada por la respuesta que recibió de la mujer mayor

-no, que no lo sabias?- pregunto el padre con la misma extrañeza que su hija

-no, que debería saber?- al decir esto, ambos mayores se miraron a la cara con algo de incredulidad y luego de un tiempo el hombre se aclaro la garganta para confesarse a su hija

-Rin, Len ya no vive aquí, se mudo hace 2 semanas-

-como que el se mudo?- la incredulidad de la rubia era casi infinita, no por el simple echo de que el se fuera de la casa, eso la verdad se lo habría imaginado fácilmente , pero por que no les había dicho nada ni a ella ni a su madre

-querida ve por unas bebidas- dijo el padre de los gemelos interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Rin

-claro- respondió la embarazada que con unos lentos movimientos se paro de la silla y fue hasta la cocina

-papa….- dijo ella llamando la atención del hombre que aun no había respondido su respuesta, su mayor temor hasta ahora era que el chico y su progenitor hubieran tenido una fuerte pelea y este lo haya sacado de la casa a quien sabe donde de las peligrosas calles de una gran ciudad como Tokio

-Len se mudo con grupo de amigos- dijo el hombre con desinteres esperado que con eso pudiera calmar la curiosidad de la joven pero al ver que no funciono decidió dar mas detalles de lo que sabia del paradero de su hijo – al parecer ellos necesitaban a alguien que les ayudara a pagar la renta del departamento y el accedió ayudarlos… eso es todo, el ya es un chico grande y sabe lo que hace, además el llama todos los días que puede- termino de decir esperando haber logrado su cometido

-pero entonces por que el no nos dijo nada?- dijo la chica aun incrédula

-bueno no lo se, yo pense que no había hecho, ya que incluso cuando me lo dijo a mi ya tenia todo empacado y me dejo la dirección del departamento por si quería ir a visitarlo algún dia, pero ayame es quien la tiene- dijo señalando a su nueva esposa quien recién entraba a la habitación con 3 limonadas en una bandeja y las colocaba en la mesa

-Ayame-san podría darme la dirección de Len? – hablo casi desesperada la gemela

-claro dejame ir por ella- dijo la chica quien ya iba a salir de nuevo de la habitación pero Rin la interrumpió

-no se preocupe, solo digame en donde esta y yo voy por ella- dijo esta con una sonrisa, si algo le había enseñado su madre era a no molestar a los demás por cosas que ella misma podía hacer aunque en realidad quería tener ella misma en sus manos la dirección de Len para sentirse segura de que ahora si lo encontraría

-usted esta embarazada no debe hacer mucho esfuerzo- se excuso la chica ante la sorpresa de su madrastra, se su pone que ella estaba embarazada y debía descanzar lo mas que pudiera aunque pareciera que su padre muy poco le importara ese hecho. Por un momento se pregunto si el había sido igual de irrespetuoso con su madre cuando esta tenia la pesada tarea de llevar a 2 bebes al mismo tiempo dentro de ella

-"me alegra que len no sea como el"- pensó para si misma, pero sin evitar imaginarse la imagen de ella con un vientre tan abultado como el la esposa de su llamado padre, y a un len muy caballeroso cuidando de que nada les pasase a ella o a los frutos de su amor, y de inmediato la sangre subió a sus mejillas sonrojándolas

-Rin-Chan me escuchas- le llamo la futura madre sacándola de su fantasia

-perdon- Se disculpo la susodicha aun mas ruborizada

-Traquila- le sonrio- te decia que la dirección de Len la anote en una pequeña agenda marron que esta en la mesita de noche de la habitación principal, es la primera a la derecha después de subir las escaleras-le señalo Ayame

La chica asintió y rápidamente fue en su búsqueda, mientras subió las elegantes escaleras no podía evitar detallar el lugar y ver las paredes llenas de fotos de la pareja hasta que poso la vista en una foto en particular de la costosa boda en la que los gemelos habían sido obligados a ser la dama de honor y el padrino respectivamente debido a una loca idea de Ayame para acercarse a sus hijastros de repente la imagen de estar ella junto con su hermano de esa manera la hizo sonrojar de nueva cuenta y tropezar con el ultimo escalon haciéndola salir del trance justo antes de chocar con el piso. Por suerte nadie la había visto

Encontró fácilmente la habitación y entro sigilosamente ya que la desconocía por completo y busco rápidamente la mesita de noche y con ella la tan ansiada agenda, Rin en definitiva tenia que saber el misterioso paradero de su gemelo; Tomo la agenda y la hojeo un poco pero sin encontrar su "tesoro"

-dejame ayudarte- dijo sorpresivamente ayame quitándole la libreta de las manos y la abria en una pagina especifica, la leyó un poco y se la devolvió a la joven rubia quien hizo lo mismo que la mayor pero para su desgracia no entendía absolutamente nada de escrito

-es en el centro de la cuidad-aclaro la mayor- si quieres tu padre podría llevarte mañana-

-me gustaría ir hoy si es posible- exigió la rubia

-lo siento Rin, pero tengo cosas que hacer- hablo el mayor de los 3 entrando a la habitación

-estas bien tomare un taxi- dijo la rubia mientras se daba la vuelta en dirección a la salida

-estás segura Rin?, no crees que debes descanzar?-

-no ayame-san estoy bien- la mayor de los gemelos se estaba desesperando

-rin escucha, ya casi es de noche y cuando oscurece es muy difícil encontrar taxis, y estoy segura , conociendo a len el debe estar estudiando y no creo que quieras molestarlo, además estar con un grupo de chicos a estas horas no es bien visto- dijo la madrastra tomándole suavemente el rostro, pero a Rin en realidad no le importaba nada de ello mientras estuviera con su, sobretodo, amado hermano, pero al final decidió acceder a las peticiones de su madrastra y esperar, muy a su pesar, hasta el dia siguiente para darle la sorpresa su hermano asi que por ahora solo llamaría a su madre, tomaría un baño, cenaria cualquier cosa de la cocina de la casa y se iria a dormir mientras mas rápido pasara la noche mejor….

…

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les guste, cualquier sugerencia estoy abierta espero poder pasar pronto con el próximo cap aunque no prometo nada por que los que están en la uni saben como son las cosas uwu

También quiero agradecer a todos lo que comentaron por sus lindos mensajes y espero no decepcionarlos, gracias por su paciencia y por seguir el fic después de todo se les quiere y nos vemos en mis otros fic que estoy poniendo al dia Ja nee!


End file.
